


just be good

by noijonas



Series: two sides of the same coin [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: Akihiko confronts Misaki about Ijuuin in his own way, and they're interrupted by the man himself.





	just be good

“How many times have I told you to not be alone with him?”

Akihiko is mad at him.

But Misaki couldn’t keep what had happened a secret. Not when he knew Akihiko would be this hurt and upset.

“I’m sorry, Usagi-san, but it’s my _job_!”

These excuses fall on deaf ears.

They aren’t even at home - they’re in a secluded corner in a hallway of Marukawa.

Akihiko had insisted on picking Misaki up from work, since he had a few errands to run anyway. Misaki was tired from his day of school and then work, so he wasn’t going to pass up on an easier way home.

But Misaki quickly regretted this decision when the two of them quite literally ran into a certain Ijuuin, who gave Misaki a charming smile and a knowing wink.

It caused a wave of fear to roll through Misaki’s stomach. Had Akihiko seen as well?

The answer was a definite yes, seeing how Akihiko’s amethyst eyes were suddenly dead and desolate.

The second they were alone again, Misaki turned to explain himself before Akihiko could start demanding answers.

The truth about what had happened spilled out of him.

“But he only touched me over my clothes, and then I ran away! I swear!”

This did nothing to soothe Akihiko’s seething jealousy.

Akihiko raised a hand to Misaki, grabbing his wrist tightly and dragging him to the nearest conference room without a word.

It was closing hours, so they would all be empty, but when Misaki was roughly shoved onto the long table in there, he wished there were crowds of people to stop it all.

“Usagi-san, stop! We can’t do this here! _Stop_!”

But Akihiko’s hands were already pinning Misaki’s to the hard table top, lips pressing hard kisses against his throat and jaw.

Misaki felt even more vulnerable and helpless than before.

He whimpered against Akihiko’s lips once he was being forcefully kissed.

“Where did he touch you?” Akihiko practically growls out.

Misaki knows he’s already in hot water, so he decides to stay honest and obedient.

“M-my stomach, my n-nipples, and um… M-my… P-private part,” he manages, face burning with humiliation.

He knows Akihiko won’t hurt him. Trust that he would never truly do anything that Misaki didn’t want.

But Akihiko’s hands suddenly running over the body parts he just listed has Misaki jolsting in surprise.

Akihiko’s hands, which are usually cool to the touch are now seemingly burning hot, leaving little trails of ash in their path.

“You’re mine,” he grunts, head dipping to kiss and lick at Misaki’s now-exposed stomach.

One hand is holding Misaki’s hip tightly, keeping him still, and the other hand is cupping Misaki’s rapidly hardening cock through his pants.

It doesn’t scare him. Doesn’t make him want to run away the way Ijuuin’s touch did.

But Misaki would rather they were at home for something like this.

Although, he felt that if he were to voice this desire, he’d be ignored.

Akihiko was impatient and possessive, not willing to wait for anything, let alone the ride home.

And so Misaki kept his mouth shut.

Well, until Akihiko was unbuttoning his pants.

“No! We can’t do this here! Please, let's go home, Usa-”

Misaki freezes, blood running cold as he hears the doorknob turn.

Akihiko hadn’t locked the door.

As soon as the door was cracked open, Misaki regained his strength and shoved Akihiko off of him.

And speak of the devil, Ijuuin himself was the one who opened the door, face still wearing that cheeky grin.

“I thought I heard you, Takahashi-kun,”

Ijuuin closes and locks the door behind him, unphased by the scene he walked into.

“S-sensei, I’m sorry, we were just leaving!” Misaki says as he clambers off of the table ungracefully, only to be pushed back down by Akihiko.

“Get the hell out of here.”

Misaki is red and wishing the ground would swallow him up, but he keeps his eyes on Ijuuin, waiting for that smile to fade, for him to speak, for him to do anything.

“And miss out on something like this? I’m afraid I can’t do that, Usami-san,”

Misaki is filled with fear when he hears this. It’s polite, posed, and professional, but it’s about the scariest thing he’s ever heard.

“Besides, Takahashi-kun and I had a bit of our own fun the other day, right?”

Misaki makes a choked noise, and nothing more.

“You put your hands on something that is _mine_. I’m not willing to allow that.”

They’re both standing their ground, and Misaki is still on the table, leaning back on his elbows, shaking a bit.

“Not even with permission? Or even supervision?”

Misaki looks to Ijuuin curiously.

“What?”

“I want to join you, of course. The both of you. If my only taste of Misaki is by sharing him with you, then so be it. What do you say, Usami-san?”

Misaki wants to cry. He’s scared, confused, but still hard in his pants, and is now imagining how this ‘sharing’ would go.

“... Fine. But then never again,” Akihiko replies, his voice lowered, the tension lowering as well.

“ _What_?!” Misaki all but screeches, causing both authors to look over at him.

But their expressions aren’t angry or surprised, instead they look hungry.

And lying on a table, Misaki feels like a meal about to be devoured.

Akihiko steps over to give him a soft kiss, which sweeps Misaki off of his feet for a moment, fogging his brain up.

“What do you say, Misaki? Maybe getting it out of his system will end this once and for all.”

Misaki doesn’t want to reply at all. He wants to melt into a puddle and be absorbed by the carpet beneath them. But that’s quite impossible, so he settles for squeezing his eyes shut.

Which, of course, Akihiko takes as a yes.

It happens so fast - Akihiko is peeling his clothes off of him, and Ijuuin is looming over him.

It almost reminds him of being at the dentist; having two bodies crowded over him, trying not to get in each other’s way.

Except, of course, for the fact that they weren’t fixing his teeth, but instead pressing kisses to his skin.

Akihiko’s tongue dips into his belly button as Ijuuin’s teeth scrape against his throat. Misaki is quaking already, embarrassed and excited beyond recognition.

He never imagined he’d ever be in a situation like this, _ever_.

Not even his deepest, darkest fantasies had gone like this.

He keeps his eyes shut tightly and feels fingers pulling his underwear down now, exposing his hard, dripping cock. He can tell its Akihiko who’s undressing him, purely from the familiarity of it all.

Ijuuin’s hands are on his jaw now, urging Misaki to tilt his head in order to kiss him.

It fills him with that same unease as before, but he tries his hardest to instead focus on Akihiko’s fingers teasing him, rubbing the droplets of precum into his skin.

Ijuuin’s tongue is in his mouth now, rubbing against his teeth and the roof of his mouth, and Misaki notes that although he tastes like tea and sweetness, there’s no aftertaste of cigarettes like he’s used to.

And although it’s weird and unfamiliar, it’s a welcomed change.

Misaki’s knees nearly clamp shut when he feels a wet tongue on the head of his cock, but he stops himself once he remembers that it’s Akihiko. His head is spinning as he moans into Ijuuin’s mouth.

Ijuuin pulls back and stares down at Misaki’s face, his wet lips pulled into a smirk.

“You’re so cute,” he says, and Misaki can barely look at him. He feels like he’s about to drop dead from embarrassment.

But he can hardly play coy for long when Akihiko is deepthroating him.

It doesn’t last long, though, just until Misaki’s thighs are trembling in Akihiko’s hold.

“Roll over for me, Misaki,” Akihiko tells him, and usually, he’d be good and do as told, but perched up on a table with Ijuuin kissing down his chest makes doing that a bit harder.

“Ah, u-um,” Misaki stutters out, gently pushing Ijuuin off of him so that he can turn over.

He feels so exposed once he’s on his knees, completely naked now, clothes in a pile on the floor.

But this position makes his knees ache quickly, and he has to resort to lying on his tummy.

Akihiko doesn’t mind, though. He takes a hold of Misaki’s hips and drags him to the edge of the table so that he’s bent over it.

It’s a long table, one of three forming a ‘U’ around the room. Akihiko has Misaki on the edge of it, spread across the width of it, so that his legs dangled off of one side, and his elbows off the other.

Misaki is mortified.

His dick is being squished between him and the table, so he wiggles until he’s in a better position.

Ijuuin is in front of him quickly, and Misaki realises that his spot being at the perfect height for Akihiko to start grinding against him also meant that it was the perfect height for Ijuuin to be doing… _this_.

His fingers are again on Misaki’s jaw, but then his thumb is rubbing Misaki’s lips, prodding inward.

Misaki slowly parts his lips, sucking in the thumb being pressed into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue around it, having done this much before.

He flinches and his hands grip the edge of the table hard when he’s suddenly being licked, though. He can feel Akihiko’s big hands spreading his ass cheeks apart, and a wet tongue rubbing against him.

This too, he’s done before, but that doesn’t make it any less intense.

Misaki is immediately whining around Ijuuin’s thumb still in his mouth, pressing against his tongue.

Ijuuin kneels to kiss him again, hands moving to start undoing his own pants as he did so.

Misaki can hardly keep up.

Akihiko is pressing a finger into him, tongue still licking his rim, urging his body to relax and allow him to be prepped.

Misaki jerks against the table, again moaning into Ijuuin’s mouth.

He’s grateful when he feels Akihiko pull back and dribble lube onto him.

He’d previously shouted at Akihiko for buying the tiny packets of lube and then insisting on keeping one on him at all times, but he was now so, so thankful that his boyfriend had come prepared.

Two fingers are pressed into him, and Misaki tilts his hips to get a better angle, gasping when Akihiko’s cool fingers brush against his prostate.

Misaki looks upward to see Ijuuin had shoved his pants and underwear down just far enough to expose his hard dick and that his hand is now stroking himself.

He’s so close to Misaki’s face that Misaki can smell his musk, and it makes him lick his lips involuntarily.

“Since Usami-san has claimed your other hole, how about we make use of this one?”

Again, fingers are rubbing against his lips.

He would be embarrassed, except the fingers fucking into him feel so good, and he can’t do anything but pant, expression desperate.

Ijuuin shuffles forward a bit more, one hand cupping Misaki’s face gently, the other holding his cock, guiding it to Misaki’s mouth.

And Misaki is freaking out the tiniest bit because he’s never done this before and he’s never _wanted_ to like this before.

But the head slides past his lips and it’s not so bad.

The strong scent of Ijuuin makes him shiver.

He gives his dick the same treatment he’d previously given his thumb, tongue slowly and cautiously rubbing around, trying to get used to the size and taste.

Ijuuin presses forward again, and suddenly, Misaki’s mouth feels so much more full. He’s hot and heavy on his tongue, and Misaki whines before swallowing very carefully around him.

He hardly registers that Akihiko has added another finger.

“That’s it, good boy,” Ijuuin says, voice low and gravelly.

Misaki hasn’t ever been praised like this by anyone but Akihiko, and it feels so nice. It fills him with the desire to continue being good and continue making Ijuuin feel good.

He takes in more of Ijuuin’s cock, until it’s grazing the back of his throat, causing him to quickly pull off and gag rather unsexily, his stomach lurching the tiniest bit.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Ijuuin says before Misaki can start up his storm of apologies.

“Slow down, it’s okay,” Ijuuin repeats, again pressing his cock to Misaki’s lips once Misaki has settled down a bit.

Out of compassion, Akihiko had paused to let Misaki recover as well, but was now fingering him with purpose once more.

Misaki quickly figures out his limit, and sticks to that.

He brings up one hand to wrap his fingers around the length of Ijuuin’s cock that doesn’t fit into his mouth, and instead strokes in time to his sucking.

It seems to be working, too, because Ijuuin lets out a pleased sigh, fingers running through Misaki’s hair.

Misaki is so focused that he didn’t notice Akihiko lining himself up.

He has to pull off of Ijuuin’s cock to gasp and pant once Akihiko is sliding into him, filling him completely.

Misaki is whimpering, trying to keep his breathing and heart rate in tow, but Ijuuin’s fingers in his hair are urging him to get back to using his mouth.

He’s able to distract himself enough for Akihiko to start moving by stroking Ijuuin’s cock and dipping to lick at his balls instead.

Both Ijuuin and Akihiko are panting above him, and Misaki is filled with glee when he comes to the realisation that it was all because of him.

But it wasn’t exactly one-sided, either.

Once Akihiko is fucking him at a steady, comfortable pace and Misaki is bobbing his head in time to his hand on Ijuuin’s cock, he’s in heaven.

The electric shocks of pleasure pulsing through him were amplified by the thick heat in his mouth, muffling all of the sounds he made.

He feels ruined within seconds, sweating and whining.

Ijuuin’s hands on his face feel so nice, even as he slowly starts moving his hips as well, slowly, slowly fucking Misaki’s mouth. He’s careful to not go too deep, though, and Misaki is so thankful.

Misaki feels impossibly full; stuffed to the brim by two cocks at the same time, both holes stretched and filled.

He wants to cry.

It all feels so good, he doesn’t want it to end.

“Misaki, I love you,” Akihiko tells him, but even in his wrecked state, Misaki can tell Akihiko is saying that more for Ijuuin than him.

“I love you, Takahashi-kun,” Ijuuin retorts, and Misaki just moans around his dick in response.

His eyes are watering and his dick is aching, but he isn’t about to stop either of them.

Akihiko starts fucking him harder, faster, and the table begins to squeak under their movements.

Ijuuin dares to thrust in a little deeper, and Misaki is able to keep his gag reflex under control this time.

One set of nails is scratching against his scalp gently, and the other is digging into his hips, threatening to leave a mark that will still be visible the next day.

Misaki is so close, breathing rapidly through his nose, trying his hardest not to drool.

He wants to pause and warn Akihiko that he’s about to come, but Ijuuin’s fingers are tightening in his hair and he couldn’t pull back even if he tried.

Misaki sobs as he comes, tears spilling over.

Ijuuin takes this opportunity to pull out and instead jerk himself off.

Misaki gasps for air, pleasure still causing him to shake uncontrollably. Akihiko is groaning from behind him, his thrusts becoming rapid and selfish.

Misaki doesn’t mind, though; not when Ijuuin is gasping above him, and then without warning, coming as well.

Another gasp leaves Misaki as hot come hits his face. He can hardly make sense of what just happened, instead squeezing his eyes shut and opening his mouth.

He feels another spurt hit his mouth, and without a second thought, Misaki swallows it down. He doesn’t wipe his cheek and jaw clean, though, because now Ijuuin is holding his face gently again, admiring his blissful expression, decorated with come.

Akihiko is grunting and then he’s coming as well, and Misaki can’t help the moan that escapes him as he feels hot wetness fill him.

As soon as Akihiko pulls out, Misaki can feel come dribbling from his hole, and he feels absolutely wrecked. His skin is sticking to the table, and Akihiko is rubbing his palms all over Misaki’s back comfortingly, whispering his love to him.

Ijuuin kneels to again kiss him, and once he pulls back, Misaki is slowly rolling onto his back, still panting hard. His body is rapidly cooling down, and he finally reaches up to wipe the mess from his face.

He doesn’t have anywhere to wipe it off, though, so he instead brings it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean lazily.

He’s completely and thoroughly fucked, satisfied and languid.

He hardly even registers Akihiko and Ijuuin dressing themselves up again.

Misaki closes his eyes, relaxing against the table, trying to keep himself awake after such an ordeal.

When Akihiko kicks Ijuuin out of the room and tells him to keep his hands off of Misaki, Misaki doesn’t pay any mind to it.

He has no idea how much time passes, but he opens his eyes once he feels a cool wetness on him.

Akihiko is wiping him clean with wet paper towel, seemingly retrieved from one of the washrooms.

Misaki allows him to, stays quiet and obedient as Akihiko wipes his face clean and then kisses him.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go home, yeah?”

Akihiko is so kind, especially when he’s relaxed, Misaki wants to cry all over again. He figures the entire situation with Ijuuin would arise again the very next day, but for now, it’s as good as solved.

Akihiko is gentle and patient as he helps Misaki get dressed again, and then he’s scooping him up.

Misaki knows the building is definitely empty by now, so he allows Akihiko to carry him to elevator, but insists on walking the rest of the way to the car himself.

And although he’s back to his stubborn self, he allows Akihiko to hold his hand the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr, takahashimahiro.tumblr.com! requests are always open.


End file.
